Millennium Royal Court
by White Moon Falcon Ninja
Summary: AU, Yugi/Serenity, Silent Swordsman/Silent Magician, OC. After the events of Season 2, 2-Part Premier, "The Mystery Duelist", Yugi finds a baby girl, and begins to prove his strength. Rated T for possible language on ONLY the Villains' parts.


**Millennium Royal Court**

 **by**

 **White Lego Ninja**

 **Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh and all characters, places, Etc. are products of Konami, and Kazuki Takahashi. I only ever own my OC; Original Character.**

 **Notes: I was bored, and really wanted to stir things up a little.**

 **Synopsis: In an Alternate Universe, Yugi, and Joey's sister, Serenity, are the favorite "Dueling Couple" in Battle City. While in the Hospital after the fire in "The Mystery Duelist Part 2", Yugi finds a baby girl. With help from The Spirit of the Millennium Puzzle, his mother, Serenity, and the Silent Swordsman Level 3, Yugi tries his hand at Teen Parenthood. But is Yugi strong enough even with all the help?**

 **Cast:**

 **Yugi Moto**  
 **Yami Yugi**  
 **Mrs. Moto (Yugi's mother)**  
 **Solomon Moto (Yugi's Grandfather)**  
 **OC**  
 **Joey Wheeler**  
 **Serenity Wheeler**  
 **Tristan Taylor**  
 **Tea Garnder**  
 **Seto Kaiba**  
 **Mokuba Kaiba**

 **Acknowledgements:**

 **To BlueStar29 for their story: "New Changes", though I will NOT be using Abby in this. I DO, however, need permission from you to use Abby in another story I'm doing - Which your "New Changes" inspired; "Wong Place, Wong Time"**

 **# # #**

 **Chapter 1: The Adventure Begins Part 1; The Hospital**

 **# # #**

After all his friends had gone home, Yugi Moto lay on his back in his hospital bed. He was still stunned by the fact he almost lost his life, and the Millennium Puzzle, in the warehouse fire.

He certainly expected quite a crying fit from Serenity when she next came to see him.

"Yugi, you must rest," said Yami.

"But I mean, I nearly lost you in that fire," said Yugi, sitting upright. "What if I mess up again?"

"You didn't fail, Yugi. Yes, your friends saved you from the fire, but you must also remember; By reassembling the Millennium Puzzle, you saved me as well."

Yugi hung his head, trying to hide the fact that tears were swelling in his eyes.

Suddenly, there came the sound of hurried footsteps from the hallway outside the door.

"What's going on?" Yami asked.

"Sounds like big trouble out there." Yugi replied.

From outside the room, there came the sound of muffled conversation.

"What?" Yami asked.

"I don't know, but it sounded to me like: 'What happened to... her mother?'?"

No sooner had Yugi finished speaking, did the sound of a baby's cry reach his ears. Now he REALLY wanted to know what in Duelist Kingdom was going on!

Slowly, carefully, Yugi swung his feet off the bed and placed them on the cold floor.

 _"Say what?!"_ echoed Joey's voice from the - Almost - argument with Tristan over prying the Millennium Puzzle off the side of the Duel Arena. But as of right now, Yugi felt as if Joey were asking what Yugi was doing getting out of bed.

"Yugi, what are you doing?" Yami asked worriedly.

"Something tells me to check things out," Yugi replied, honestly. "Besides, I get the feeling that baby needs good people in its life; Like me and my friends."

A night nurse gently took his shoulders in her hands as he approached the Operating Room.

"I'm sorry, Sir. You can't enter. Go back to your room now." she said.

"But... I want to help her, however I can." said Yugi. "Did the parents leave a note, a phone number, anything?"

The nurse pulled a note from her pocket. The Note Read;

 _Dear Sir or Ma'am,_

 _We are in trouble. We cannot afford to care for our baby right now as we are dealing with our impatient landlord._

 _He insists we are behind on Rent, even though we clearly paid him_ _triple_ _double_ _the amount for the month._

 _Please take care of our baby daughter, Alysa, until we can afford to take her back._

 _With Love,_

 _Serenity Aiday._

Yugi could feel the heat rising in his cheeks. And though he was blushing, he was mad, not embarrassed.

"What kind of jerk is this guy?" he asked.

Then, Alysa began to cry in the Operating Room.

"No! Stop!" Yugi threw open the doors. "Don't do anything surgical!"

"We won't need to do-" began a male doctor.

"I don't care what you have or don't have to do!" said Yugi through clenched teeth. "I'm going to protect this baby from anyone or anything!"

"Yugi..." said Yami; Clearly impressed - And Surprised - by Yugi's sudden mood change.

 _'Who are you and what've you done with my friend?'_ Yami thought silentlhy to himself.

 **# # #**

After the procedures were done on Baby Alysa, during which time Yugi showed the doctor Serenity's note and asked if he was the landlord, Alysa was found to be healthy, and no surgical procedures were needed to be done on her.

The Hospital Staff had moved a Bassinet into the room in which Yugi was staying, and given him some supplies he'd need.

Yugi would call his mother, grandpa, and friends in the morning, and let them know what all had happened.

 **# # #**

 **Authoress: There. That's the Prologue done.**

 **Yugi: What in the World did you do to me? The only thing missing is the Orichalcos on my forehead.**

 **Authoress: You were just worried they'd have to operate on her. As I can Promise you I would have been.**

 **Yugi: See you all next chapter! Hopefully this story turns into a lighter, funnier story than it seems to start out as. Oh! And don't forget to leave ideas in your Reviews where to take this next!**


End file.
